Snowfield
by Sui Felton
Summary: La guerra finalmente ha terminado y ahora, meses después del inicio de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, tres jovenes luchan por aclarar sus sentimientos. Harry, Theo y Blaise sabían que el amor era algo complicado, pero nunca pensaron que lo fuera tanto.
1. Blaise's Side

Título: Snowfield  
Pairing: Harry+Theodore+Blaise/Draco  
Warnings: OOCness, creo…  
Género: Pre-Slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui

Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin 333333 *adores*

* * *

**Snowfield**

**-Blase's side-**

Draco frotó sus manos enguantadas y sopló gentilmente sobre ellas, buscando calentarlas al menos un poco, para después meterlas en las bolsas de su fino abrigo negro.

―Te dije que haría frío, Draco. Probablemente está a punto de nevar ―dijo Blaise mientras salía de la cafetería y se colocaba a su lado.

―No es como si me molestara demasiado, Blaise… ―contestó el rubio con aburrimiento mientras fijaba su mirada hacia las agitadas calles de Hogsmeade.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y después de unos momentos se dedicó a estudiar a su amigo, algo que había estado haciendo desde el inicio de su octavo curso en Hogwarts. El chico estaba comenzando a recuperar el peso que había perdido durante los dos últimos años y ahora que había dejado crecer ligeramente su cabello rubio, las facciones de su rostro lucían mucho más suaves y refinadas. Sin lugar a dudas lucía bien.

_Bastante bien._

Por supuesto, tampoco pudo evitar notar que la distancia que los separaba era de apenas unos cuantos centímetros; no que le molestara, claro que no, pero era consciente de las miradas que estaban recibiendo por parte de aquellos quienes los rodeaban. Como la de Potter, por ejemplo; el chico dorado no les había quitado la mirada de encima desde que tomó asiento frente a ellos para desayunar con su parlanchina novia pelirroja, a la cual, por cierto, estaba ignorando por completo. Blaise podía _sentir_ la penetrante mirada del héroe en su nuca pero esa molesta sensación no era absolutamente nada comparada con aquella que se asentó en su estómago al darse cuenta de que la distancia entre él y su amigo podría ser menor si tan sólo fuera Theo el que estuviera acompañándolo y no él.

El moreno aclaró su garganta y después, de manera totalmente deliberada y casual, acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja del rubio y suspiró.

―Luces un tanto cansado, ¿te pasa algo? ―preguntó con voz neutra, repitiéndose a sí mismo que ese revoloteo que sentía en el vientre se debía a que tenía hambre y no a otra cosa.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces y después giró el rostro hacia él.

―No realmente. Sólo me preguntaba si Pansy llegará pronto, ya sabes que se pone de mal humor si no desayuna antes de las diez de la mañana ―contestó el rubio con diversión.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

―Bueno, ya sabes que se moría de ganas por venir y no pudo esperar a tomar el primer traslador que venía de Paris. Francamente, no entiendo cómo es que sus padres la dejan hacer todo lo que quiera sin poner tan sólo un poco de resistencia.

―Si fuera un poco menos gay me casaría con ella en un parpadeo ―Draco soltó una risita―. Eres muy afortunado, Blaise.

―Lo sé ―contestó el moreno con el mismo tono.

Blaise amaba a Pansy, de eso no tenía dudas. La chica era sexy, inteligente y divertida, pero debía admitir que los sueños que tenía por las noches ya no la incluían tanto como antes; por supuesto, siempre era ella la que aparecía en sus más alocadas fantasías y era la única que era capaz de llevarlo a tan altos niveles de lujuria. Salvo por aquellas pocas ocasiones en que era una cabeza rubia la que se encontraba en medio de sus piernas…

Un avión de papel flotó hacia Draco y eso fue lo que obligó a Blaise a retirarse de aquel peligroso sendero por el que estaban encaminándose sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle a su amigo de quién era la carta, pues el brillo de aquellos ojos grises fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que la misiva provenía de Theodore Nott.

―Ya están cerca de aquí ―dijo el rubio con serenidad.

Blaise tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener el comentario mordaz que estaba por escapar de su boca y en su lugar se limitó a cubrir su molestia con un tono juguetón, aunque era consciente de que sus palabras eran bastante más serias de lo que parecían.

―¿No estás cansado? ―preguntó mientras acariciaba con ambas manos la suave piel de las mejillas de Draco―. De estar casado con Theo, me refiero―aclaró.

―¿Otra vez con esa broma? ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

―Siempre podrías divorciarte, ¿sabes? ―Blaise sonrió al ver que su amigo no hacía intento por separarse de él y continuó―. Cásate conmigo en su lugar.

―Pansy me asesinaría por robar a su prometido cuando apenas va a comenzar los preparativos de la boda, ¿no crees? ―el Slytherin soltó una risita y, siguiéndole la corriente, acarició una de las mejillas de Blaise.

El moreno no dijo nada y permaneció quieto por unos instantes, disfrutando de la cercanía de Draco.

Cuando Pansy finalmente llegó, luciendo igual de hermosa y radiante que siempre, Blaise sintió como si una mano se hubiera cerrado de forma permanente sobre su corazón.

―No, Draco ―murmuró Blaise para sí mismo mientras su prometida charlaba animadamente con Daphne, después alzó el rostro y fijó sus ojos pardos en el rubio, quien se encontraba ordenando algunas bebidas al lado de Theodore―. Ella no sería la única enfadada, ¿sabes?

_La amaba_, por supuesto que sí, pero no podía evitar sentir _algo_ por Draco también. Aunque claro, era consciente de que él nunca había estado realmente en la competencia por el afecto de su amigo y era precisamente eso lo que no le permitía hacer algo al respecto.

Esa batalla la había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ni siquiera era consciente de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Notas: Esta serie de drabbles nació debido a una insana e irremediable necesidad de escribir in kindofbutnotMarysue!Draco... en la que medio mundo se enamora de él. Ok, no medio mundo, pero esos son simples detalles. Y no se espanten, que Draco no es una Mary Sue...

Como dije, esta es una serie de drabbles, uno para cada chico. Ya he terminado el segundo y lo estaré publicando el sábado, si Dios quiere :)

Espero y les haya gustado (´･ω･`)


	2. Theo's Side

Título: Snowfield  
Pairing: Harry+Theodore+Blaise/Draco  
Warnings: OOCness, creo…  
Género: Pre-Slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

**Snowfield**

**-Theo's side-**

**.  
**

Theodore se colocó al lado de uno de los pilares del gran comedor y estudió por unos instantes a la muchedumbre que no paraba siquiera para respirar ―o al menos eso le parecía a él―, después suspiró, cerró los ojos, y se recargó finalmente contra la fría piedra, disfrutando del contacto de ésta contra la piel de su mejilla.

El aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts no era, en lo absoluto, un día que le gustase recordar y por supuesto, siendo él una persona a la que normalmente le gusta llevarle la contraria a los demás, era natural que se encontrara en medio de un caos de gente que iba de un lado para otro acomodando flores, levitando adornos, preparando discursos y etcétera. Era aburrido.

_Muy aburrido._

―Disculpa la espera ―dijo una voz conocida después de unos momentos.

Theo abrió lentamente los ojos y le dedicó una expresión soñolienta a su amigo.

―Pensé que te habías arrepentido… ―murmuró sin dejar de mirar al otro muchacho.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Estaba recordando algunas cosas y se me pasó el tiempo… ―murmuró el rubio.

―Ya. Lo bueno es que estás aquí ―dijo Theo mientras recorría el cuerpo del otro con la mirada, apreciando la manera en la que la fina tela de su atuendo se ajustaba en los lugares precisos. Él mismo estaba utilizando un traje formal muy similar al de Draco, pero realmente dudaba que su apariencia se asemejara siquiera un poco a la de su amigo―. Creo que será mejor apresurarnos, las festividades están por comenzar y la verdad no tengo ganas de escuchar los conmovedores discursos que seguramente han preparado en honor de Harry Potter ―comentó, decidiendo dejar de lado el hecho de que los Slytherins no eran precisamente bienvenidos dentro de las festividades. No que fuera oficial, por supuesto que no, simplemente era una de esas cosas que todo el mundo sabía pero que nadie quería mencionar.

Theodore giró el rostro hacia su amigo y por un momento maldijo ser una persona tan observadora y perspicaz. Para él era imposible no darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión del rostro de Draco. Las emociones que encontró en los ojos grises del Slytherin no le agradaron en lo absoluto, principalmente porque se generaron con la sola mención del _niño-que-vivió_.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Theo colocó un crisantemo blanco al lado del ramo de rosas que Draco había dejado con anterioridad y permaneció en silencio. Ambos estaban en cuclillas, mirando la lápida que él y sus compañeros de casa habían construido a su regreso en Hogwarts. La gran mayoría de sus amigos y el resto de sus conocidos en el colegio se encontraban encerrados en sus habitaciones, llorando por sus familiares muertos o, en el mejor de los casos, presos en Azkaban de por vida.

Aquel era un día de fiesta para el resto del mundo mágico, pero la casa de Salazar Slytherin no tenía nada que festejar ese día, pues sólo era un recordatorio de que los errores de sus familiares probablemente los estarían persiguiendo por el resto de sus días.

―¿Crees que las cosas cambiarán para el resto de los chicos cuando finalmente nos graduemos? ―preguntó Draco con tranquilidad, disfrutando del suave viento que había comenzado a soplar en ese momento y que ahora se encontraba acariciando los cabellos de ambos.

―Realmente no lo sé ―contestó Theo después de unos momentos, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró―. Me gustaría pensar que así será, puesto que somos la principal razón por la que el resto de la casa de Slytherin es odiada… Quisiera creer que, cuando ya no estemos, todo mejorará para ellos.

―No es que necesitemos del afecto del resto de Hogwarts, pero es preocupante ver la forma en que los alumnos de primer año están siendo tratados ―añadió el rubio con un suspiro cansado―. Quizás deberíamos pensar en la posibilidad de transferirlos a otros países, ¿no lo crees?

―Quizás. Sin duda nos ahorraría muchas dificultades, pero supongo que ya sabes por qué nadie aceptaría algo así, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Nott con una leve sonrisa―. Si hay alguien que aprecia la lealtad y el orgullo, esos somos nosotros.

―Lo sé ―contestó Draco del mismo modo.

Los jóvenes se miraron fijamente y se pusieron nuevamente de pie después de algunos minutos.

―Nuestro tiempo se está acabando. Pronto nos iremos de aquí ―dijo Theo.

―¿Piensas aceptar la propuesta de tu padre y asumir los negocios de tu familia? ―preguntó Draco.

―No lo sé todavía. La verdad es que la idea no me entusiasma demasiado ―hizo una pausa y después continuó ―: ¿qué hay de ti?

―La madre de Blaise quiere que ayude con los preparativos de la boda, además, Pansy me ha pedido que sea su padrino, así que difícilmente veo la forma de librarme de semejante compromiso ―el rubio suspiró―. Quizás deberíamos escapar y tomarnos un año sabático, ¿no crees? ―preguntó Draco con una traviesa sonrisa.

―Pansy jamás te lo perdonaría ―Theodore rodó los ojos y sonrió también―. Aunque la idea de viajar es bastante tentadora. Quizás sea momento de irnos a esa Luna de Miel que nuestros compañeros tanto nos han sugerido, ¿no crees?

Draco soltó una risita y bufó.

―Siguen con la misma broma, ¿no es cierto? ―rodó los ojos y, sin dejar de sonreír, continuó―. Aún no entiendo del todo por qué es que todos se empeñan en decir que estamos casados. ¿Es que hacemos tan buena pareja y no me he dado cuenta? ―comentó en tono dramático.

―Creo que eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta de eso, cariño. Somos la pareja perfecta y tú lo sabes ―dijo Nott.

―¿Pero de qué hablas? He de decirte que hay otros interesados en tomar tu lugar, ¿sabes?

―¿Cómo Blaise, por ejemplo? ―preguntó Theodore en broma, aunque la preguntaba distaba mucho de ser sólo eso.

―Quizás. El otro día me propuso huir al otro lado del mundo para después enviarte los papeles de divorcio por lechuza exprés ―contestó el rubio de la misma manera―. No deberías estar tan seguro de ti mismo.

―No lo estoy. Créeme ―murmuró en tono serio.

Theodore dio un paso hacia Draco e inclinó levemente el rostro, lo suficiente para que sus alientos comenzaran a rozarse.

―Esta piel que nos separa… estorba ―murmuró, alzando una mano para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del otro Slytherin.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó Draco sin alejarse.

―Sí ―Nott entrelazó la mano que tenía libre con la del rubio y continuó―. Puedo verte, ¿sabes?

―¿Puedes? ¿No será que simplemente crees poder hacerlo, Theo? ―preguntó el rubio una vez más, sin desviar su mirada de la de su amigo.

―Lo hago, Draco. Quizás piensas que no es así, pero te aseguro que estás equivocado ―Theodore sonrió―. He estado observándote desde hace mucho tiempo, después de todo. Puedo ver al verdadero tú, incluso aunque trates de esconderlo.

―Eh... ―Draco rodó los ojos y sonrió también, aunque de una forma un tanto burlona y maliciosa―. Me pregunto si de verdad puedes hacerlo ―el rubio alzó su otra mano y retiró los finos mechones de cabello castaño de la frente de Theo.

―Sé que eres consciente de que no soy el único que lo hace y ese es precisamente el problema. Me pregunto cuándo será el momento en que finalmente te decidirás y terminarás con este juego ―Theodore suspiró, entregándose a las caricias del otro muchacho―. Sabes que Blaise siente algo por ti, ¿no es cierto? ¿Te divierte verlo sufrir por tu causa? ¿O quizás será que tú también has desarrollado sentimientos por él?

―Quién sabe ―murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía y de la extraña intimidad que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos.

―¿Malfoy? ―habló una voz detrás de ellos.

Theodore giró el rostro al mismo tiempo que Draco, encontrándose con la mirada consternada de Harry Potter, quien parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. O de celos.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el segundo drabble, gente bonita :D  
Hace unos momentos he terminado el Side de Harry y me siento increíblemente satisfecha con él, sólo espero que a ustedes les guste también... (´･ω･`)

¡Muchas gracias a Cyda, por el beteo! *la apachurra*

Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente *3*


	3. Harry's side

Título: Snowfield  
Pairing: Harry+Theodore+Blaise/Draco  
Warnings: OOCness, creo…  
Género: Pre-Slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
Beta: Maye (Intimisky)

* * *

**Snowfield**

**-Harry's side-**

**.  
**

"_No espero que entiendas, Potter."_

_.  
_

Harry caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sosteniendo con fuerza el mango de su Saeta de Fuego mientras inconscientemente fulminaba con la mirada a aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino.

.

"_Alguien como tú no sería capaz de hacerlo."_

_.  
_

El moreno apretó los dientes con rabia y apenas fue capaz de contener el bramido enfurecido que intentó escapar de su boca ante el recuerdo de esas palabras. Por supuesto, el sentimiento no hizo más que incrementar a cada instante que pasaba, puesto que la voz dentro de su cabeza pronto fue acompañada por aquellas imágenes que había estado intentando arrancar de su pensamiento desde hacía ya varias noches.

Malfoy con Nott. Malfoy con Zabini. Siempre ellos, sonriendo, charlando, intercambiando miradas cómplices y, en algunas ocasiones, incluso caricias que eran, en apariencia, totalmente inocentes. Pero Harry sabía que no lo eran; quizás no tuviera prueba de ello, pero algo dentro de él no dejaba de gritarle que _eso_ que había entre los Slytherins no era solamente amistad.

_Mierda._

Harry no era capaz de entender por qué la situación le afectaba tanto. Se suponía que ahora que Voldemort ya no existía podía ser capaz de llevar una vida normal y pacífica, entregarse por completo a su sueño de convertirse en un auror y formar una familia con Ginny. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca de alcanzar todo lo que siempre había querido?

.

"_Además, esa varita ya no me pertenece y tú lo sabes. Incluso si me la devolvieras, ella ya te ha elegido a ti como a su nuevo dueño. Tienes una vida perfecta ahora, Potter, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dejas por la paz?"_

_.  
_

―Joder… ―masculló el moreno para sí mismo, recordando a la perfección que entre esas palabras había un "Deja que nuestros asuntos lleguen a su fin" que no había sido dicho.

¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Harry había estado observando a Malfoy desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, ¡era ilógico que el rubio pensara que esa extraña conexión que había entre ellos podía desaparecer como si nada! ¡Por supuesto que no podía aceptar algo así!

El Gryffindor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reflexionar que era precisamente eso lo que había deseado durante los primeros cinco años de su estancia en Hogwarts, pues Malfoy decidió aparecer por una de las esquinas del castillo en ese momento para después comenzar a bajar los escalones que daban hacia el jardín. Harry no podía moverse, sus pies simplemente habían dejado de reaccionar y su mirada parecía querer devorar cada pequeño movimiento del Slytherin.

_Mierda_. ¿Qué carajos le estaba sucediendo?

La silueta del rubio pronto fue seguida por otras dos y cómo no, Nott y Zabini pronto aparecieron detrás de él, charlando animadamente. Harry, como movido por un resorte, se apresuró a continuar con su camino, sabiendo a la perfección que al hacerlo se cruzaría con los Slytherins de frente. Potter no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que buscaba con ese encuentro, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo que sucedió no era, en lo absoluto, lo que quería.

Su sombra apenas y había chocado con la del rubio y éste, al notar finalmente su presencia, alzó lentamente el rostro hacia él. Los ojos grises de Malfoy lo estudiaron por varios segundos, después giró hacia sus amigos y, sin dignarse a mirar una sola vez más al Gryffindor, continuó su camino. Harry no pudo moverse, abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero no salió sonido alguno de ella. En su lugar llegaron a su mente las numerosas confrontaciones que había sostenido con Draco Malfoy durante los años.

.

"―_¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme sin tu harapienta comadreja y la sabelotodo de esa sangre sucia?"_

"―_No sé si lo sepas, Potter, pero los magos de verdad valoramos mucho nuestras tradiciones. Es una vergüenza que siquiera estés pensando en utilizar _eso_ en los festejos del solsticio."_

"―_Chico dorado tenías que ser. Te crees muy especial, ¿no es cierto?"_

"―_No te sientas demasiado, Potter. La doble moralidad de todos ustedes, _los niños buenos_, me enferma."_

"― _¿Qué puedes saber tú? Hice lo que tenía que hacer por mi familia."_

_.  
_

Harry apretó fuertemente los dientes y giró el rostro deprisa. Malfoy apenas y se había alejado un par de metros, pero evidentemente había sentido _algo _también, pues ahora se encontraba mirándolo de reojo.

― ¡Harry!

El Gryffindor parpadeó al escuchar su nombre, pero sólo eso bastó para romper contacto con el Slytherin, quien siguió charlando con sus compañeros mientras se alejaba cada vez más de él.

― ¡Harry! ¿En dónde estabas? ¡He estado buscándote por todo el castillo! ¿Es que olvidaste que hoy teníamos práctica con el equipo? ―dijo una muy molesta Ginny Weasley, quien lo miraba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y las mejillas ruborizadas.

―Yo… ―el moreno se perdió en las facciones del rostro de su novia y no pudo evitar compararlas con las de Draco Malfoy, quien parecía tener una piel mucho más fina que la de ella y cuyos ojos eran mucho más hermosos e impactantes.

― ¿Qué, Harry? ―preguntó la pelirroja con impaciencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Yo… ―repitió el chico mientras sacudía fuertemente la cabeza en un intento por despejar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, el movimiento hizo que su mirada se desviara nuevamente hacia el Slytherin.

_Merlín…_

El Gryffindor intentó hablar una vez más pero no pudo hacerlo, entonces dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, siguiendo los pasos del rubio de manera inconsciente.

― ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué es lo qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Me estás ignorando? ―exclamó la chica con indignación, después avanzó rápidamente hacia él y le bloqueó el paso ―. ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo, Harry? ¡Llevas semanas actuando de forma extraña! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Tú no eras así! ―gritó, ignorando las exclamaciones y miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

―Yo… Ginny…

― ¡Habla claro de una vez! ¡No soy una adivina y mucho menos una intérprete para entender las frases de una palabra con las que pareces hablar últimamente!

Harry mordió su labio inferior y llevó una mano hasta su rostro, angustiado.

―Lo siento, es sólo que Malfoy…

― ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¡El imbécil hace meses que ha dejado de meterse con nosotros! ¡¿Es que es tu deber vigilar cada movimiento que hace? ¡¿Está tramando una revuelta de ex-mortífagos o algo así?

―No, sólo… ―Harry se detuvo al ver que el Slytherin finalmente había desaparecido de su campo de visión y un fuerte sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a abrirse camino por cada célula de su cuerpo.

― ¡¿_Sólo qué_, Harry? ¡Pasaste los primeros cinco años odiando al cretino y cuando él finalmente comienza a ignorarte y apartarse de su camino tú comienzas a obsesionarte con él! ¡¿Sabías que le prestas mucha más atención a él que a mí, que soy tu novia? ¡Dime qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo! ―exclamó ella.

― ¡Tú no lo entiendes, Ginny! ¡Malfoy es…! ¡Yo necesito…! ―Harry sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y gruñó, desesperado ―. Lo siento, tengo que irme. Nott y Zabini están con él y yo…

― ¡¿Tú qué, Harry? ¡¿Te das cuenta de que estás actuando como un novio enloquecido por los celos?

Harry hizo su camino rápidamente, ignorando los gritos histéricos de su novia, después encogió su escoba con un rápido movimiento de varita y comenzó a correr. Sería mucho después, al estar recargado contra una pared, cuando analizaría las palabras de la chica.

¿Celos? No podía ser, ¿verdad? Los celos sólo se sentían cuando se deseaba algo que alguien más tenía o cuando se odiaba a otra persona por robar el amor del ser querido, ¿cierto?

Ninguna de esas cosas se aplicaba a él… ¿o sí?

Harry respiró profundamente y llevó una mano a su frente mientras soltaba una amarga carcajada.

_Mierda_… estaba completamente _jodido_…

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada les pido una disculpa por la tardanza :'D ya saben que la vida real de pronto se pone demasiado bitch y no nos deja ser OTL

¡Espero que les haya gustado el drabble! Que no es por nada, pero me siento muy orgullosa de él ;u;  
Este debería ser, en teoría, el último, puesto que sólo había planeado hacer uno para cada chico, cosa que ya cumplí. Parte de mí quiere dejar esto hasta aquí porque esa era la idea, mostrar el amor **_quizás_** no correspondido de cada uno, pero siento bastante pena por ellos…

¡¿Cómo elegir a sólo uno? Yo siento que los tres se merecen un poco de amorsh… ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Por ahora creo que lo voy a dejar, pero no es algo definitivo, sólo quiero terminar un par de cosillas que estoy escribiendo y quién sabe, lo más probable es que estos tres regresen con todo en el Dracothon. ¿Qué mejor ocasión para adorar y mimar a Draco que por el festejo de su cumpleaños?

Muchas gracias a Maye por el beteo! *la apachurra*

Nos estaremos leyendo… más pronto de lo que creen ;D

Recuerden que los rvws son amor ;v;

~Sui~


End file.
